chrestomancifandomcom-20200215-history
Chrestomanci Castle
Chrestomanci Castle 'is where the current Chrestomanci resides. It is located in the England of World Twelve-A and is surrounded by villages, such as Helm St Mary, Wolvercote, Hopton, Uphelm and Ulverscote. The Castle can be entered in a variety of ways, such as through the gates or by magic but people are not allowed to visit unless invited. The Castle is magical, with an example being that objects taken away from it say "I belong to Chrestomanci Castle" such as the objects made into Joseph Pinhoe's flying machine until the flying machine crashes which changes to a loud voice telling people that they are crashing. Locations *The 'Trance Room, which is used for official spirit travel among the Related Worlds. *The Twilight Room, which Gabriel de Witt used as his office. *The Front Hall, which has a glass dome on the roof and a pink staircase leading to the upper floors. *The Dining Room, where people eat. *The Schoolroom, where Chrestomanci's children are taught by Michael Saunders. *The Library, which has books from every world. *The Large Drawing Room, which is known to us only because Christopher Chant conjured cushions from it. *The Small Drawing Room, which is known to us only because Christopher Chant conjured cushions from it. *The Large Saloon, is a room known to us only because Christopher Chant conjured cushions from it. *The Middle Saloon, is a room known to us only because Christopher Chant conjured cushions from it. *The Small Saloon where official visitors and suspects are taken to wait for questioning. It has many listening spells cast upon its walls and picture frames. *The Playroom *The Tower Room is a room that Christopher Chant discovered when he first arrived at the castle. *'Chrestomanci's study', where Magic Theory is studied. *The Gardens, the ordinary gardens surrounding Chrestomanci Castle that anyone can reach. *The Forbidden Garden or Secret Garden or Chrestomanci's Garden is an upper garden in the ruins of Chrestomanci Castle that is protected by misdirecting enchantment. Only people that can actually see or use magic can find their way to it. Ordinary people must travel with a magic user to get there. History Early history Chrestomanci Castle's early history is unknown. In the time of Gabriel de Witt In Gabriel de Witt's day, Chrestomanci Castle was very busy. However, Gabriel opened a small academy for children with magical abilities, two of them being Christopher Chant (who did not want to be Chrestomanci) and Antonio "Tonino" Montana's English mother. Christopher was transported to the Castle by Flavian Temple. Gabriel's office was located below the pink staircase in the main hall of the castle. Also, there were spells placed around the castle. When the staff found out that Christopher was getting things for a black market on Ralph Argent's orders, Gabriel had the Place Between patrolled constantly. At the end of the book, Ralph Argent is attacked by Throgmorten, but was wearing armour. In the time of Christopher Chant Christopher Chant occupied the castle after Gabriel de Witt retired. The castle became a family home when they had two children, Roger Chant and Julia Chant. Christopher adopted two other relatives, Eric Chant and Gwendolen Chant. Gwendolen caused trouble when her talent was unrecognised, such as getting ghouls to appear at the dining room window (which were ignored) and concocting a spell to turn a maid called Euphemia into a toad (this was accidentally done by Janet). Janet Chant, another version and replacement of Gwendolen, became Chrestomanci's ward after Gwendolen went to another world. After it, Chrestomanci took Antonio Montana to Chrestomanci Castle, much to Eric's dislike until after they defeated Neville Spiderman. Some time after, Joseph Pinhoe was sent to Chrestomanci Castle as a spy for his family and another Pinhoe, Marianne Pinhoe, was sent to Chrestomanci Castle because Chrestomanci wanted to study dwimmer. The Castle was also visited by Irene Yeldham, wife of Jason Yeldham, who Janet intended to marry, who was visited by a group of people such as Tom and the other members of the staff. Objects from the Castle were made into a flying machine by Joseph Pinhoe which later crashed in Ulverscote. Known inhabitants Chrestomanci's staff *Tom- Chrestomanci's secretary *Frazier- the butler *Maud Bessemer *Miss Rosalie *Euphemia *Erica *Frederick *Mary *Mr. Stubbs *Mr. McLintock *Joss Callow *Will Suggins *Beryl *Yolande *Mr. Wilkinson *The head gardener *Sally *The stable boy. Other inhabitants Other inhabitants of the castle are Chrestomanci's family and pets (if they have any). See also *Chrestomanci (title) Category:locations